Latidos
by Sunhi-ssi
Summary: Las ideas extrañas de YongSoo normalmente acarrean cientos de problemas junto con ellas. Esta vez traen consigo un descubrimiento. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre: **Latidos

**Summary: **Las ideas extrañas de YongSoo normalmente acarrean cientos de problemas junto con ellas. Esta vez traen consigo un descubrimiento.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no es mío, todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos. Ultra-hiper-mega corto. Basado en algo que me pasó

Las amo a ustedes y sus reviews *-*

* * *

**'Exaltación cardíaca**

**...Las contracciones se producen espontáneamente, así como su frecuencia puede ser afectada por las influencias nerviosas u hormonales, como el ejercicio físico o la percepción de un peligro'**

YongSoo puso especial atención a aquella última línea, miró de reojo a su compañero de laboratorio.

"¿Xieng?"

"¿Hm?" El chino aún estaba molesto, por culpa de dicho compañero habían sido castigados y ahora no sólo debían terminar su ensayo si no que también les habían ordenado dejar el laboratorio relucientemente limpio.

"¿Alguna vez se te ha acelerado el corazón?" El castaño lo miró perplejo, de hecho, era la cara más expresiva que alguna vez le había visto.

Un segundo...

Dos...

Tre- Y la cabeza del surcoreano fue golpeada por un libro de biología.

"Por supuesto que sí, idiota" No era como si nunca hubiera participado de la clase de Educación Física, intentó recuperar la compostura "¿acaso crees que soy de piedra?"

"Pues así pare-" una mirada asesina del más bajo y decidió, por su bien, no terminar esa oración murmurando un pensativo 'daze~' por lo bajo.

Pasaron segundos, que parecieron minutos, antes de que YongSoo volviera a hablar.

"¿Me dejas hacer un experimento para comprobarlo?" Wang Xieng tuvo uno de los peores malos presentimientos de su vida.

"Su-supongo" Dudó

El peli negro no desaprovechó la oportunidad. De una forma tortuosamente lenta, dobló una de las mangas de la camiseta del otro hacia afuera y colocó sus dedos índice y corazón sobre la muñeca de éste

Comenzó a contar observando el reloj en su muñeca atentamente.

74 lpm.

Estaba dentro de lo normal para un chico de 16 años.

Pero ése no era el objetivo del experimento... No exactamente.

Mantuvo firme el agarre en la muñeca del más bajo, sin lastimarlo por supuesto y aún midiéndole el pulso.

Los colores se subieron a la cara de Xieng cuando vio a YongSoo a casi un centímetro de sus labios.

Entró en pánico.

Pero no se movió.

Algo dentro de él le pedía confiar en el surcoreano.

"91 pulsaciones" murmuró el peli negro quien fingía estar en otro mundo y a la vez trataba de contener sus emociones y el alocado pulso de su corazón también.

Xieng se frustró. Bufó molesto, recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin pronunciar palabra. Simplemente no entendía por qué sólo Im YongSoo lo ponía así.

En el laboratorio cierto chico oji negro sonreía triunfante mientras limpiaba, había descubierto mucho más de lo que el chino creía.

* * *

**lpm - latidos por minuto**

juju, ¿cómo estuvo eso?

Adoro esta pareja y la idea me pareció que calzaba con ellos... Yo sería Hong Kong en este caso xD

**Puede ser** que quiera hacerle una continuación a esto **pero** sólo si al menos tres personas la quieren.

tengo prueba (examen) de biología mañana... debería estar estudiando ahora! ._.

Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nombre: **Latidos

**Summary: **Las ideas extrañas de YongSoo normalmente acarrean cientos de problemas junto con ellas. Esta vez traen consigo un descubrimiento.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no es mío, todo es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Uso de nombres humanos.

**Dedicatoria: **Para todo aquel que lea esto. Si me dejan un review los amo *-*

* * *

"¿Mi hermano y tú están peleados?" inquirió el chino tratando de sonar casual.

El chico del rulito levantó la cabeza sobresaltado ante el repentino cuestionamiento . Dudó, ¿debería responder sinceramente y mandar todo a la mierda o mentir para poder estirar su amistad con Xieng por un poco más de tiempo?

Lo cierto era que YongSoo no tenía planeada la reacción del castaño después de su pequeño experimento de descubrimiento. Lo evitaba y aunque él era demasiado genial como para decirlo en voz alta, dolía y mucho.

No podía descifrar las intenciones de Yao tras la pregunta pero no quería hablar de eso con él, después de todo iba a terminar contándole a Xieng de todas formas, era su hermano menor después de todo.

"No te rindas. Le tiene miedo a sus propios sentimientos, quizás por eso es un anti social" El peli largo le palmeó la espalda mientras sonreía y se marchaba. Gracias al cielo el ruso había decidido no sentarse con ellos hoy... ese tipo daba miedo, Kiku estaba en algún lugar (con Heracles de seguro), y Xieng simplemente "tenía cosas que hacer".

Suspiró, le costaba trabajo no desanimarse si el inexpresivo chico del que se había enamorado intentaba evitarlo por todos los medios posibles. Y repentinamente había perdido el apetito, abandonó su almuerzo y subió a la terraza del establecimiento para pensar un poco.

* * *

Se dio una vuelta en la cama. Había recibido 7 mensajes de texto de YongSoo que no poseían otro contenido además de un simple y sincero "lo siento", la culpa le invadía pero no quería ceder, aún estaba confundido y sus nulos conocimientos sobre emociones tampoco ayudaban. No quería sentirse así sobre él porque estaba casi seguro de que el surcoreano no había hecho "su experimento" por otra razón además de molestarlo. Sí, debía ser eso.

Un suave golpeteó se oyó desde la puerta de su habitación y un tímido "¿Puedo pasar?" se hizo presente, sería mentira decir que su sorpresa fue pequeña al reconocer la voz de la fuente de sus pesadillas.

"No lo creo" respondió cortante.

"Entonces esperaré aquí hasta que decidas abrir" Pudo escuchar como el peli negro se recargaba contra la puerta. Él hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

"Sé que estás ahí, y sé que me estás escuchando..." hizo una pausa que casi deja sin respiración al más bajo. "No tengo intenciones de obligarte a hablarme otra vez pero si estás molesto conmigo porque creíste que mi experimento fue para molestarte entonces déjame decirte que te equivocas... Yo de verdad te a-"

La puerta se abrió de golpe provocando que el chico apoyado sobre ésta quedara recostado en el piso, no sin un ligero dolor de nuca. Fue arrastrado dentro de la habitación y la ya mencionada puerta fue cerrada detrás de un muy frustrado Wang Xieng.

Perplejo, observó al chico frente a él. Una de sus manos aún sostenía la manija de la puerta y estaba apoyado contra ésta, no lograba ver sus ojos debido a que el flequillo de Xieng se interponía en el camino, pero sí pudo ver el rojo carmín con el que se habían teñido las mejillas del más bajo y como mordisqueba su labio inferior tratando de contener el sonrojo y la vergüenza que sentía por haber actuado tan precipitadamente.

YongSoo sonrió ligeramente, se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente.

Sin pensarlo mucho avanzó con paso decidido hasta el castaño y le abrazó por la cintura.

"Su-suéltame idiota" la mano izquierda de Xieng cubrío la cara del peli negro, éste besó aquella mano tiernamente. "¡¿Q-qué ha-haces?!"

Ahora la cabeza del castaño descansaba sobre el pecho del surcoreano. Se calmó y cerró sus ojos, los latidos del corazón del más alto le calmaron.

"YongSoo te cuidará, daze~" Recibió un ligero golpe en su formado estómago y respondió con una risa liviana.

"Es una promesa, idiota" Le besó.

YongSoo se sonrojó y correspondió. Cumpliría esa promesa con gusto.

* * *

Ok! Está terminado~

Aporté mi granito de arena con esta pareja... porque hay muy pocos fanfics de ellos. _Let's love KoHo~_

_Gracias por leer ^^ _

Si quieren algún fanfic no duden en pedírmelo ;)

Ciao~


End file.
